EinsamkeitKodoku
by Angua von Ueberwald
Summary: Es geht um einen neuen Auftrag von Schwarz, Schuldig fängt langsam an seine Gefühle zu erkennen und Nagi setzt sich mit seiner Vergangenheit auseinander. In späteren Kapiteln dann NagixSchuldig
1. Allein im Regen

Einsamkeit/Kodoku  
  
Hallo *winkwink* heut in der Schule hatte ich ne Freistunde und mir war Langweilig, da dachte ich schreib doch auch mal ne Fan-Fiction. Also ich würde mich tierisch über Kommentare freuen, egal was, ich will nur wissen ob es überhaupt jemand gelesen hat, Kritik, Lob alles erwünscht aber ich muss sagen, dass das erst meine erste veröffentlichte Fan-Fiction ist also seit bitte nicht ganz so hart. Ach so ich hab leider nicht so was wie einen Betaleser also verzeiht mir bitte meine Rechtschreibfehler. Auch mit den Absätzen klappts nicht wirklich gut aber ich hoffe es ist übersichtlich genug. Aber nun genug Gequatsche beginnen wir mit der Geschichte:  
  
`Jemand denkt`  
  
"Jemand redet" (Meine dummen Kommentare überlest sie am besten)  
  
1.Kapitel: Allein im Regen  
  
Farfie hockte in der Küche und schmierte sich mit 'Anni' die Butter aufs' Brot 'eigentlich eine Verschwendung für Anni'. Sie war eines seiner Lieblinge, denn sie war sehr spitz und glitt durch das Stück Schweizer Käse, das er jetzt schnitt, wie durch Butter. `Ich liebe sie ... sie ist so scharf` war er immer noch in Gedanken, als Schuschus Stimme in seinem Kopf wiederhallte 'Na träumst du von deiner neuen, ist sie gut?' Schuldig der nun die Küche auch betreten hatte zwinkerte Farfie zu, dieser verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel und massakrierte weiter den Käse -eigentlich hatte er ja gar keinen Hunger. Ein Tapsen kam aus den Flur in die Küche und mit ihm ein verschlafener Nagi, der in einen von Schuldigs Schlafanzügen, der für ihn natürlich viel zu groß war, ins Zimmer getrottet kam, die mitternachtsblauen (ich liebe diese Farbe) Augen waren mehr geschlossen als offen, der Schlafanzug hing halb über seine Schulter und die Haare waren ganz verwuschelt (KAWAIIIIIIIIII... ähm *räusper* weiter mit der story). " Morgähhh*gähn*nnnn" "Müde Chibi?" *Schusmirk* Nagi versucht vergeblich Schuldig böse anzufunkeln, da er die Augen allerdings kaum aufbekam misslang das gänzlich, er gab es auf, setzte sich an den Tisch und legte seinen Kopf auf selbigen um seine Nachtruhe noch ein bisschen zu verlängern. Ein Räuspern konnte aus einer Ecke vernommen werden und Farfie entdeckte Craw der -versteckt hinter einer Zeitung- schon die ganze Zeit anwesend war, besagter Brad gab auch besagtes Räuspern von sich und blickte nun über die Zeitung mit einem tadelnden Blick auf Nagi der schon wieder im Land der Träume weilte. Big-bad-Brady-Crawford hielt es für seine Pflicht ein wenig Ordnung an den Küchentisch, der noch ungedeckt bis auf Farfies Messersammlung ein paar klägliche Reste des Käses und seiner eigenen Kaffeetasse war, zu bringen: Naoe wach auf, zieh dich an, mach dich fertig du musst zur Schule, Schuldig deck den Tisch hilf Naoe beim anziehen..." *Nagi blush* *Schu Schusmirk* nach kurzem nachdenken und einen Blick auf die beiden schüttelte er den Kopf "Nein hilf ihm lieber nicht beim Anziehen, kümmere dich lieber um Farfarello... Nagi Naoe mach dich endlich fertig hab ich gesagt!!!" Brad stieg langsam die Zornesröte ins Gesicht als er sah das der Chibi nicht die geringsten Anstalten machte sich auch nur einen einzigen Zentimeter zu entfernen, Schuldig der von Brads Geschrei immer Kopfschmerzen bekam entschloss sich dem Kleinen anzunehmen, er hob ihm sanft vom Stuhl auf und trug ihn hoch in dessen Zimmer. Eigentlich mochte er ja es ja wenn sie sich stritten er fand das immer ungemein komisch, trotz der Kopfschmerzen, aber Crawford war in letzter Zeit gereizter als sonst, da ihr Auftrag an dem sie schon seit Wochen arbeiteten bald abgeschlossen werden sollte, und mit ihm das Leben ihrer Zielperson. Nun war es aber so, dass Nagi nicht so wie sonst nur die Informationen am Computer besorgen sollte sondern auch noch der Universität des Kundens (Wie bei den Sannitätern das sind keine Opfer sondern Patienten, da sind es keine Opfer sondern Kunden) besuchen musste. Die Zielperson war ein Lehrer der Uni und dort auch sehr bekannt, für sein nicht nur Schulisches Interesse an den Studenten. Nagi war eigentlich zu Jung aber Craw meinte, dass Farfie sich nicht dafür eignete, dabei stimmte ihm Schu zu, und Schuldig einfach zu Dumm für die Uni wäre, da stimmte ihm Schu nicht zu, wollte aber auch nicht so früh aufstehen um zu schaffen. Also musste Nagi halt herhalten. Schu blickte auf den kleinen in seinen Armen hinab, er bemitleidete ihn schon fast, die ganze Nacht musste er sich in verschiedene Systeme hacken um die benötigten Infos zu ergattern und tagsüber die Uni, für die er eigentlich viel zu Jung war, besuchen. Nagi war um es milde auszudrücken sauer gewesen als er von dem Plan erfahren hatte, er besuchte schon seit Jahren keine Schule mehr, die waren dort sowieso alle dümmer als er (Beim Tanz der Vampire singt der Prof. ja auch: "in der Schule fand ich schnell raus, dass alle Lehrer lügen") Craw hatte damals versucht an seine Ehrgeiz zu appellieren, als er sagte, dass er den anderen doch mal zeigen solle was er den alles könne, doch das brachte nichts da Nagi sich einen feuchten Dreck darum kümmerte was die anderen von ihm dachten, danach versuchte Brad es auf die übliche Tour die schon seit Jahrtausenden funktionierte: Ich Chef, du machen müssen was ich sagen. Hau. Brady hat gesprochen und Nagi hatte sich jetzt doch bitte schön endlich zu fügen, denn in 10 Minuten begann das Meeting. Natürlich geschah alles nach Craws Wünschen -auch wenn Nagi darunter zu leiden hatte, der Kleine war schon seit Tagen übernächtigt und müsste sich erst einmal gründlich ausschlafen, doch Craw bestand darauf, dass Nagi weiter machte, egal mit welchen Folgen. Schu wusste, dass er, also Crawford, dem kleinen nicht schaden wollte, aber niemand von ihnen war daran gewöhnt sich um Kinder zu kümmern und in Momenten wie diesen fiel Schuldig fast schmerzlich auf das Nagi eigentlich noch genau das war -ein Kind. Er strich dem schlafenden Jungen sanft eine Strähne des ebenholzfarbenem Haares aus dem Gesicht, es verwunderte ihn selbst immer wie sanft er manchmal zu dem Jungen war. Irritiert blickte er auf seine Hand. "Beeilt euch endlich" dröhnte Craws Stimme an sein Ohr von unten, schnell weckte er Nagi der erst mal rot anlief und der ihm schließlich die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug. "Schätzchen soll ich dir beim Anziehen helfen" säuselte er vor der Tür, die Tür wurde Aufgerissen und Nagi funkelte ihn böse an, diesmal mit erstaunlich gutem Erfolg. Aber ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr ließ ihn wieder los eilen. Schuldig sah Nagi an sich vorbei die Treppe runter flitzen und aus der Tür auf die Straße, ohne sich zu verabschieden. Schuldig entschied sich dazu noch ne runde zu schlafen.  
  
Nagi war sauer hatte schon fünf Stunden Unterricht bei Prof. Yamamoto, besagtem 'Kunden' und Casanova der anscheinend einen großen Gefallen an Nagi gefunden hatte, ständig wuselte er um ihn herum, gerade sollten sie alleine eine Aufgabe aus dem Buch lösen und der Professor war trotz der Rufe der anderen Studenten die dessen Hilfe benötigten immer noch bei Nagi, er stand verdächtig nah bei ihm und hatte eine Hand auf Nagis Schulter gelegt, die Hand rutschte langsam tiefer, dass sie fast seine Brust berührte. Nagi verzog nicht das Gesicht, das Interesse Yamamotos an ihm war eigentlich etwas gutes aber seine Berührungen machten ihn Krank er wollte weg, das sah man ihm allerdings nicht im geringsten an. Seine Mitstudenten hassten ihn, es war im Prinzip lächerlich, Nagi studierte hier Informatik und damit war er allen haushoch überlegen. Er hatte alle Aufmerksamkeit der Lehrer, das Wunderkind, das auch noch so bildschön war. Ja sie hassten ihn aber Nagi ließ sich nichts anmerken. Der Professor erklärte die Stunde für beendet und schickte die Schüler nach draußen, das heißt alle bis auf Nagi, den rief er zu sich nach vorne ans Pult. Er folgte, was sollte er auch tun? Aber bald würde seine Rache kommen, dessen war er sich sicher, er würde diesem widerlichen Mann langsam quälen und ihn für all diese unauffälligen Berührungen büßen lassen, niemand berührte ihn ungeschont er wünschte er könnte, er dürfte ihn an die nächste Wand donnern aber das würde sie verraten und das durfte er auf gar keinen Fall riskieren, dafür waren sie zu weit gekommen. Als er das schleimige Lächeln Yamamotos sah musste er sich anstrengen um dieses zu erwidern, es gelang ihm perfekt. Yamamoto streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Nach einigem zögern ergriff Nagi diese und wurde zu Yamamoto gezogen. "Nagi weißt du was ich für dich alles riskiere? Du musst ein wenig nett sein zu mir als Dank, das ist doch nicht viel verlangt oder?" Wieder das Lächeln, Nagi blickte leicht nach unten um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen und blickte mit einen perfekten lächeln auf: "Ja Yamoto-sensei ich bin ihnen so viel Schuldig für ihre Hilfe. `Wie als ob er mir wirklich jemals geholfen hätte` Ich weis gar nicht was ich tun kann um ihnen zu Danken." "Ich sagte schon, sei ein wenig nett zu mir" "nett?" Yamamoto presste als antwort auf die stumme Frage seinen Lippen auf die des Jüngeren, dieser musste einen erschrockenen Schrei unterdrücken, obwohl er genau wusste was folgt, er kannte es schon `Gott bitte las diese Pause nur schnell vorbei sein ich halte das heute nicht mehr aus bitte` aber Yamamoto bekam von all dem nichts mit und vertiefte den Kuss. Nagi überwand sich dazu um den Kuss wenigstens ein wenig zu erwidern aber es wollte ihm einfach nicht wirklich gelingen. Yamamoto drang mit seiner Zunge in Nagis Mund ein und erkundete diesen. Nagi wurde übel er musste seine ganze selbst Kontrolle aufwenden um nicht den Lehrer von sich zu stoßen und sich im nächsten Klo zu übergeben. Aber das konnte nein durfte er nicht und war froh als der Gong das Ende der Pause verkündete. Yamamoto trennte sich von ihm und legte zwei Finger auf die Lippen des Kleinen "du weißt, dass das unser beiden Geheimnis bleiben muss.". Doch bevor er Antworten konnte kamen seine Mitschüler rein und betrachteten ihn argwöhnisch. Er wollte weinen und konnte es doch nicht. Er musste fort er wünschte sich nichts mehr als endlich fort zu können und sein Wunsch wurde ihm erfüllt als einer seiner anderen Professoren herein kam und eine überraschende Konferenz ankündigte zu der Herr Yamamoto unbedingt erscheinen müsse.  
  
Als Nagi die Schule verlies fing es an zu Regnen. Seine Mitschüler fuhren alle in ihren prächtigen Autos die ihnen ihre reichen Väter geschenkt hatten davon. Er stand nun allein in der verlassenen Straße. Langsam lief er über die Straße zum Park. Der Regen hatte seine Uniform innerhalb weniger Sekunden völlig durchnässt. Es war ein weicher Regen, der ihn zu umhüllen, zu schützen schien. Er lies sich auf einer Bank nieder und betrachtete den See auf den die kleinen Tropfen aufschlugen. Er musste an damals denken als er noch alleine war und die Menschen auf ihn einschlugen, jetzt würde er sich rächen, er hatte Schwarz, niemals mehr würde er alleine sein... nie. Doch unbemerkt hatten sich seine Tränen zu den Regentropfen gesellt, eine Stimme in seinem inneren sagte ihm das er doch endlich aufhören sollte sich Illusionen zu machen, er wusste das immer nur der Schmerz folgte, auch Schwarz würde ihn verlassen vielleicht noch nicht heute oder morgen aber dennoch würde es geschehen. "Kodoku" Nur dieses eine Wort, das ihn immer begleitet hatte brachte er heraus, er wollte nicht einsam sein aber es schien sein Schicksal zu sein. Er wusste das ihm kalt war doch er fühlte es nicht, er hatte nur ein Taubes Gefühl. Eine Kirchenglocke schlug schon 15 Uhr. Er saß schon mehrere Stunden hier ohne es bemerkt zu haben. Er musste sich beeilen oder Crawford würde sauer werden, schnell machte er sich auf den Weg nach hause.  
Hallo ich bin's wieder... lebt ihr noch??? O.o Es ist doch extra so kurz *lebloseLeserasnstoß* ah sie schlafen nur *aufatmen*. Also irgendwie ist die Geschichte anders verlaufen als ich dachte aber so gefällt es mir besser, nur kommen irgendwie Craw und Farf zu kurz mal sehen was sich da machen lässt. Am Schluss hab ich ja kaum mehr Wörtliche rede oh ich muss noch soviel lernen. Also wie schon gesagt so ein kleines Kommi würde euch nicht viel Zeit Kosten aber ich wüsste wenigstens ob ich weiter schreiben oder den Füller lieber zur allgemeinen Sicherheit wegschließen soll *heul* schon nach der ersten Geschichte.  
  
*knuddelanallediedurchgehaltenhaben* Eure Karen 


	2. Immer der selbe Trott

Story: Einsamkeit/Kodoku  
  
Autor: Karen Kitaura  
  
Chapter: 2 Immer der selbe Trott  
  
Widmung: Also als erstes mal Koloko da sie mir ein Review geschrieben hat *knuddel* vielen vielen Dank es hat mich so sehr gefreut *erst mal einen quietsch Anfall bekommen hat* und meiner Freundin Manx die gemeint hat, dass ich mich nicht immer selber schlecht machen soll auch noch mal Danke. Oh und an alle anderen die sich diese Geschichte hier antun, bitte schreibt doch auch ein Kommi wenn ihrs schon lest.  
  
Disclaimer: Ja diesmal hab ich dran gedacht. Ich glaub ich lass es trotzdem weg heheh alles meins ich sags ja immer ich bin recht besitz ergreifend, OK ende Märchenstunde nix mir, keine Jungs *snif* noch nicht einmal Nagi? (ich verschweig jetzt mal das mir der am liebsten wäre) Mist! Kein Geld aber falls mir natürlich irgendwer was Schenken will, da bin ich immer offen. Nur Yamamoto gehört mir und... iiih den will ich nun wirklich nicht.  
  
Warning: äh Schu is glaub ich OOC na ja der Rest ja auch, oh meine Rechtschreibung ist der Horror, vielleicht auch ein bisschen shounen-ai mehr fällt mir nicht ein  
  
Summary: Schuldig sitzt in seinem Zimmer und denkt nach, ja der kann das, Nagi kommt zu Hause an und trifft später auf ihn, und wird etwas tun, das Schuldig gar nicht gefallen wird und OK lest es selbst!!!  
  
Noch ein kurzes Vorwort ich hoffe, *hoffhoffhoff* dass dieses mal die Absätze besser werden aber ich muss halt lernen,  
  
`Jemand denkt`  
  
"Jemand redet"  
  
(Meine Kommentare)  
  
Flashbacks  
  
Kapitel:2 Immer der selbe Trott (bei mir aber langsam auch)  
  
Schuldig ging die Treppe wieder nach unten, der Kleine hatte ja nerven wenigstens verabschieden hätte er sich können aber ihm kann es ja egal sein. Crawford blickte wütend von seiner Zeitung auf "Ich hatte doch gesagt dass du dich um den Frühstückstisch und den Iren kümmern sollst, außerdem hatte ich such gesagt dass du den Kleinen in Ruhe lassen sollst." "Oh Brady-boy hast du einen Besen verschluckt oder warum bist du so spießig? Komm Farf wir gehen jetzt nach unten, da bist du vor frei- laufenden Bradys sicher", "Nenn mich nicht Brady!!!!" "Blablabla" äffte er Crawford nach. Farfarello blickte Schuldig skeptisch an, er schien nicht so sicher ob er wirklich mit ihm gehen wollte, aber ein blick auf einen sauren Crawford ließ ihn schnell aufspringen und Anni, Billy, Sammy, Elli und Franziska mitnehmen die er davor unter Crawfords strengem Blick auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte.  
  
Schuldig ging in der Villa Schwarz zusammen mit Farfarello die Treppe zum Keller hinunter, dort zog er Farf die Hab-mich-lieb-Jacke an. Irgendwie war es ihm heute nicht danach diesen zu ärgern und so ging er in sein Zimmer.  
  
Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Spiegel (Ja Schu hat meiner Meinung nach einen Spiegel im Zimmer und da sitzt er jetzt davor). Mit einer vertrauten Bewegung fuhr er sich durch die langen Haare. Ihm war leicht übel. Er spürte Gefühle die niemals seine sein konnten, zumindest kannte er sie nicht, es war ein Gefühl der Leere in seinem Innersten. Im Spiegel zeigte sich sein Bild er sah aus wie immer vielleicht ein wenig verschlafen aber ansonsten so wie immer. Von der Leere war nichts zu sehen, wo kam sie her? Ein unruhiges Kribbeln durchfuhr ihn. Es war als ob er an einem anderen Ort sein sollte, so als ob ihn der fehlende Teil bräuchte, er spürte es ganz deutlich.  
  
Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. Was war nur los mit ihm??? In der Spiegelung erkannte er auf seinem Bett einen seiner alten Schlafanzüge, er war marineblau und lag dort fein säuberlich zusammen gelegt. Mit einem lächeln dachte er an den gestrigen Abend  
  
Flashbackanfang:  
  
Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht und Nagi stand in seiner üblichen Schuluniform vor seiner Tür und wollte gerade Klopfen als er die Tür öffnete. Nagis große Augen blickten ihn verwundert an. "Was ist Nagilein warum schläfst du noch nicht?" "Schuldig ich wollte dich fragen ob du mir einen Schlafanzug leihen kannst, meiner ist in der Wäsche... und nenn mich nicht Nagilein!", er musste lächeln "kleiner hast du etwa nur einen einzigen Schlafanzug?" Nagi seufzte es hatte keinen Sinn, Schuldig würde nicht aufhören ihm Namen zu geben und es war zu spät um sich zu streiten "Natürlich nicht aber die anderen hatte Farfie zum spielen benutzt." Er ging langsam näher auf Nagi zu und der wurde leicht rot, er musste grinsen (Schuldig die Grinsekatze lächelt oder grinst doch immer), dann griff er nach der Hand des Kleine und zog ihn in sein Zimmer. "Ich trage keine Schlafanzüge mehr also kannst du ihn gerne behalten" sagte er als er die Tür zu seinem Schrank öffnete.(Worin schläft er den dann? Ich bin immer offen für Vorschläge ^_~)  
  
"Ich will nichts von dir geschenkt, du bekommst ihn zurück" erwiderte Nagi schnell "schon OK Chibi also welchen willst du?" "den da" "Gut da hast du ihn. Schlaf gut süße Träume". Er beugte sich nach vorne und küsste Nagi auf die Stirn, der verließ nur knallrot das Zimmer und murmelte ein "Oyasumi nasai".  
  
Flashbackende  
  
Ja irgendwie verhielt er sich in letzter Zeit immer anders wenn der Kleine da war. Früher war das anders, viel ihm auf. Wieder blickte er sein Spiegelbild an, seine Gesichtszüge schienen weicher zu werden, die Haare wurden kürzer und dunkler auch die Augenform und Farbe veränderte sich. Ihm war als würde ihn Nagi direkt aus den Spiegel ansehen, doch die Augen schienen nicht nur ihn zu sehen, sondern geradewegs in sein Herz und ein lächeln machte sich auf dem kleinen Gesicht breit, als wollte er ihn für seine Blindheit schellten, es war so offensichtlich was ihm fehlte nur er schien es nicht zu erkennen.  
  
Schnell schüttelte er wieder den Kopf um klare Gedanken fassen zu können im Spiegel war nichts zu sehen, nichts außer seine grünen Augen die ihn anblickten.  
  
Schuldig beschloss gerade, sich noch ein wenig schlafen zu legen, als Crawford in sein Zimmer kam. Er teilte ihm mit, dass sie, also Crawford und Farfarello, bis Mittwoch in genau einer Woche auf einem Auftrag sein würden. Schuldig nickte nur müde, die Kopfschmerzen, die er schon vorhin gespürt hatte wurden schlimmer. Crawford verließ wortlos das Zimmer. Langsam schloss er die Augen und sank in einen tiefen Schlaf(äh ich hör gerade Tanz der Vampire carpe noctem und da singen sie "schließ die Augen um zu sehen" passt irgendwie).  
  
...  
  
Als Nagi zu Hause ankam traf er auf Crawford "Warum kommst du erst jetzt ich habe in der Schule angerufen und die sagten dass du schon seit einiger Zeit weg wärst. Wir haben einen neuen Auftrag. Farfarello und ich werden uns um ihn kümmern Schuldig bleibt mit dir hier, in cirka einer Woche sind wir zurück und dann beenden wir den Auftrag mit Yamamoto. Suche solange die benötigten Informationen und beeil dich ein bisschen den die Zeit ist knapp."  
  
"Ist gut Crawford-san ich bin schon bald soweit.", nickte Nagi und ging schweigend auf sein Zimmer. Er setzte sich vor seinem Computer um die Informationen zu ergattern. Ihm währe es lieber wenn sie Yamamoto schon heute eliminieren könnten aber dieser musste erst noch einen bestimmten Vertrag bei Takatorie unterschreiben, noch war er zu wertvoll, aber Takarorie wusste das Yamamoto einen Anschlag geplant hatte, deswegen stand er auch auf der Liste von Schwarz. Nun war es an ihm zu erkennen wann, wie und vor allem mit wem der Anschlag geplant war.  
  
...  
  
Ein blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm das es schon nach 10 Uhr abends war. Schuldig rieb sich verschlafen die Augen, war der Kleine schon da? Langsam stand er auf und zog sich seinen normalen Kleider an.  
  
In Nagis Zimmer brannte Licht und er öffnete die Tür. Nagi blickte vom Bildschirm auf und ihre Augen trafen sich "Was willst du hier" "Hast du schon was gegessen?" "Was du hier willst habe ich gefragt? Du kommst doch nicht hier her um mich zu fragen ob ich was gegessen habe, ich bin dir doch egal!", fauchte Nagi den verdutzten Schu an "Nagi was ist denn los?"  
  
"Es ist... nichts" er würde nicht sagen dass er die Annäherungs- versuche des Lehrers nicht mehr ertrug... und die Demütigungen.  
  
Schuldig würde wieder sagen das er nur ein kleines Kind sei und noch nicht einmal so einen einfachen Auftrag erledigen könne, er würde ihm vorwerfen zimperlich zu sein und er würde wieder sein Grinsen aufsetzen und ihn dann damit aufziehen, nein er würde nichts sagen, es war ja noch nicht einmal so als ob es Schuldig wirklich interessieren würde, nein, es interessierte sich ja nie jemand für ihn, er war eine Maschine die zu funktionieren hatte und Schuldig überprüfte das gerade, nur um sich später die Anschaffung einer neuen zu ersparen obwohl es ihm eigentlich einerlei war.  
  
Schuldig sah ihn besorgt an was war mit dem Jüngeren? Nagi schleuderte ihn mit Hilfe seiner Telekinese aus seinem Zimmer und die Tür direkt vor seiner Nase zu. Schuldig stand im Flur und beschloss es gut sein zu lassen... für heute.  
  
Schnell lief er in sein Zimmer und richtete sich für das Bett. Kaum lag er in diesem musste er wieder Anfangen nachzudenken.  
  
Früher hätte er in Nagis Gedanken geforscht doch mittlerweile hatte Nagi gelernt eine Barriere aufzubauen, manchmal war es ihm als würde ein kleiner Crawford vor ihm sitzen und doch waren sie so grundverschieden.  
  
Wenn er versuchte in Crawford einzudringen (nein nicht Das ihr hentais... obwohl... NEIN!!!) merkte er wie er auf eine unglaublich starke Präsenz hinaus, ja fast schon geschleudert wurde.  
  
Bei Nagi allerdings fand er sich in einem schwarzen Raum wieder. In dem Raum gab es nur eine Tür und vor die war ein Sicherheitsschloss gespannt, es war eine Tür wie sie an den teuersten Tresoren angebracht war, mit Augen Kontrolle, mindestens!  
  
Es war eine Tür, für die man Jahre brauchen würde um sie zu öffnen, oder man tat es Gewaltsam. Das würde einen lauten Knall geben und das Gebäude in dem der Tresor stand, oder in dem Fall Nagis Psyche würde einstürzen. Noch vor einiger Zeit hätte er diesen Schritt getan, ihm waren seine Mitmenschen völlig egal gewesen, es machte keinen unterschied wer da war, Hauptsache er war da und machte seinen Job gut, ansonsten besorgte man sich halt ein neues Spielzeug.  
  
Es machte ihm einfach spaß Menschen zu beeinflussen, manche Leute, Crawford zum Beispiel, hatten eine ungeheure Macht über ihre untergebenen. Schuldig besaß seine Gabe, aber Crawford war anders, schon nach kurzer Zeit in einem Raum mit ihm tat man Dinge die man nie tun würde, wenn er nur danach verlangte und Crawford verlangte viel, sehr viel.  
  
Wenn es der Mission helfen würde, würde er sie in den Tod stürzen. Das bedeutete aber nicht das er sich nicht auch selbst opfern würde. Er tat alles und überzeugte die anderen davon, dass das der beste Weg war. Bei allen tat er das, nur bei ihm, Schuldig, half es nichts. Denn er machte nur was er wollte. Schon immer war es so und er dachte auch, dass es auch immer so bleiben würde.  
  
Zumindest dachte er so früher aber weswegen machte er sich dann Sorgen um den Kleinen, sicher dessen Gabe war selten aber Eratz würde sich finden lassen. Zum x-ten mal an diesem Tag fragte er sich was mit ihm los war.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit schloss er die Augen schlief ein(so langsam habe ich das Gefühl, das Schuschu in dieser Fan-Fiction nur schläft).  
  
Nagi saß noch immer am Computer und blickte auf die Tür. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf und entschloss sich, auch schlafen zu legen.  
  
...  
  
Am nächsten Morgen öffnete er verschlafen die Augen, ei Blick auf den Weckersagte ihm, dass es erst 5 Uhr am Morgen war. Da er aber hell wach war beschloss er duschen zu gehen.  
  
Im Badezimmer streifte er seinen eigenen Schlafanzug vom Körper und stieg unter die heiße dusche. Das Wasser umhüllte ihn, ja er liebte es, das Gefühl, das es auf seiner Haut hinterließ, es würde alle Sünden von ihm waschen... zumindest für einen Augenblick. Er schloss die Augen um besser fühlen zu können, als sich plötzlich ein paar starker Arme um ihn schlossen.  
  
Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und wand sich aus der Umarmung, mit einem ruck drehte er sich um und blickte direkt in ein paar grüner Augen, die ihn schelmisch anblitzten.  
  
"Schuldig bist du irre? Oh du musst mir nicht antworten, die Antwort auf die Frage kenn ich schon!!! Aber was zum Teufel machst du um diese Uhrzeit in de Dusche und warum ausgerechnet wenn drunter stehe?!? Nein ich will es gar nicht wissen, ich kenne deine kranken Phantasien, war es das, was du Gestern wolltest? Dann geh gefälligst zu jemand anderem! Und ich schwöre dir, wenn ich dich noch einmal in meiner Dusche erwische, wirst du den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben!!!", schrie Nag aufgebracht und stürmte aus dem Bad in sein Zimmer. Dort zog er sich an und verließ das Haus.  
  
...  
  
Schuldig stand noch immer unter der Dusche was war das den gerade gewesen, das war ja lächerlich! Er hatte nichts getan, außer, das er den Chibi umarmt hatte, und dass er nackt war na und? Was zum Teufel war so schlimm daran? Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er den Kleinen noch nie umarmt... doch, es war gerade eben das erste mal gewesen, aber warum dieser aufstand, da war doch nichts dabei.  
  
...  
  
Nagi stand wieder im Park. Hatte er gerade überreagiert? Aber Schuldig hätte ihn nicht einfach so ohne seine Erlaubnis berühren dürfen, aber er war nackt gewesen verdammt noch mal!!!  
  
Wieder traten die schrecklichen Bilder, die Erinnerungen an ältere Männer in sein Auge, Männer die er kannte, Männer, die ihn ernährt hatten. Doch sie waren keine guten Menschen, das Gelt und das Essen, das sie ihm gaben hatte einen hohen Preis. Sie sahen ihn als ihr Spielzeug an, etwas nettes hübsches, mit dem man sich ein paar Stunden vergnügen konnte, was dann mit ihm geschah war ihnen gleich. Ob er im Schmutz lag und weinte war ihnen gleich, solange er seinen Job gut machte.  
  
Ja alle Menschen waren gleich! Einst dachte er, er wäre erlöst von den Damaligen Qualen, das war als Crawford ihn bei sich aufnahm, doch auch er benutzte ihn nur für seinen Erfolg bei SZ. Er händigte ihn Yamamoto aus ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Yamamoto war auch so wie die Männer damals, genauso begierig darauf ihn zu berühren, ihn zu besitzen und ihn später weg zu werfen, seine Gefühle waren ihm egal, Hauptsache er, Yamamoto, würde seine Befriedigung erleben (Fasst das jetzt auf wie ihr es wollt, beides stimmt ;_;).  
  
Sogar Schuldig war so, dass hatte er ja heute deutlichst gezeigt. Es lag ihm ja nichts an ihm, sonst würde er niemals zulassen, dass Yamamoto ihn auch nur anschaute. Doch auch ihm war es egal.  
  
Warum zum Teufel erwartete er immer wieder Wunder von den Menschen, sie würden sich nicht ändern. Umso mehr er sie kannte umso mehr verachtete er sie. Und sich! Vielleicht der Grund warum er Killer wurde. Er wusste es einfach nicht. Hilflosigkeit breitete sich in ihm aus. Würde jemand da sein wenn er fällt? Würde es jemanden stören, wenn ihn das Nichts verschlingen würde? Würde es überhaupt jemanden auffallen???  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf um sich von diesen Gedanken zu befreien und fing zur Schule.  
  
Als er dort ankam, war es erst 7 Uhr und die Schule würde erst in einigen Stunden beginnen, außerdem vielen ja auch noch die ersten beiden stunden aus. Er seufzte, was sollte er nur bis dahin tun?  
  
Auf einmal fühlte er ein Kribbeln im Nacken so als würde er beobachtet werden, mit einem ruck drehte sich um und sah Yamamoto, der ihn anlächelte "Ah Nagi so früh schon da. Hattest du Sehnsucht nach mir?" "Ja sensei" "Na dann komm, lass uns ein wenig spaß haben"  
  
Nagi wurde von ihm mit in eines der lehren Klassenzimmer gezogen, dort angekommen, verschloss Yamamoto die Tür und näherte sich ihm. Langsam stich er Nagis Jacke von dessen Schultern. Seine Lippen pressten sich auf die des Jüngeren, während seine eine Hand unter dessen T-Shirt fuhr und seine andere mit dem seiner Hose, die er schnell öffnete. Er befreite Nagi schließlich ganz von seinen Kleidern, da sie ihm nur lästig ihm weg waren. Der Junge wurde gegen eine Wand gedrückt und konnte die Erregung des anderen deutlich spüren.  
  
`Reg dich nicht auf Naoe, es ist so wie damals, du musst es tun, eigentlich bist es gar nicht du, den er benutzt, sondern nur dein Körper, bald ist es vorbei. Lächle Naoe, sonst ist er nicht zufrieden und er wird sauer, er wird dich schlagen und alles wäre umsonst, du musst deine Sache gut machen Naoe. Es ist immer nur der selbe Trott, immer das gleiche und nun lächle und erwidre seine Berührungen, dass du deinem Ziel endlich näher kommst und hoffe, das es bald vorbei sein wird`  
  
tbc  
  
Tja ende für heute und Gott was bin ich gemein! So was tu ich meinem armen kleinen Schatz an? Das kann ich einfach nicht geschrieben haben, mein armer Kleiner *Nagi tätschel*. Is leider immer noch zu kurz, ich versuch es das nächste Kapitel länger werden zu lassen (Will das überhaupt noch jemand lesen *fragend in die Runde guckt*? Oh und ich hab grad gesehen, das da noch ein Kommi is *freu* oh Zoe du findest ich habe Talent. ... Wirklich? *freu* natürlich interessiert mich eure Meinung nur fürchte ich, das sich mein Schreibstil verändert hat, irgendwie is das Kapitel so anders als da letzte (Macht das Sinn?). Auf jeden Fall freue ich mich über jedes Review, dann weis ich nämlich, dass das hier überhaupt jemand liest, auch über Kritik würde ich mich freuen (Wahrscheinlich kommt nach diesem Kapitel nur noch Kritik), denn ich will mich ja verbessern! Aber wehe Fan- Fistion.net klaut wieder meine Absätze, dann wird ich aber richtig böse. Na ja wahrscheinlich doch nicht, also schreibt mir bitte ein Kommi und ihr könnt sicher sein, dass ich den ganzen Tag nur blöd grinsend durch die Gegend lauf, du siehst Zoe du und Koloko habt mir sogar meine ganze Woche gerettet)  
  
*knuddel* eure Karen  
  
l 


	3. Das Ende?

Titel: Kodoku  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Autor: Karen/Tenshi  
  
Raitning: PG 13  
  
Warning: OOC, oh meine Rechtschreibung ist der Horror, vielleicht auch ein   
  
bisschen shounen-ai mehr fällt mir nicht ein  
  
Widmung: Immer noch Koloko weil sie mir noch ein review geschrieben hat   
  
^__^ und Grace Iee, ich versuche es mit den Kommentaren jetzt so wie du es   
  
gesagt hast und hoffe, das es besser wirt, und natürlich Satsuki, ich   
  
versuche natürlich die Karaktere sich so verhalten zu lassen, wie sie es   
  
`Wirklich` tun würden, auch wenn mir das, glaube ich, nicht immer so ganz   
  
gelingt.  
  
Disclaimer: Ich weis nicht warum aber hier gehört nix mir und ich mache mit   
  
nix Geld, außer jemand verspürt unglaubliche Lust Yamamoto zu Kaufen, wenn   
  
ich mit Kodoku fertig bin, bin ich liebend gern bereit ihn zu versteigern,   
  
Interessenten wenden sich bitte an mich *g*.  
  
Vorwort: Es tut mir unglaublich leid, dass ich so was von ner lahmen   
  
Schnecke bin, aber irgendwie musste ich mal was anderes schreiben und so   
  
entstand der Anfang von Matheprobleme, das ich ja auch fortsetzen muss und   
  
dann hab ich auch noch ne alte ff abgetippt tja und deswegen komm ich erst   
  
jetzt wieder zum weiterschreiben. Ich versuch wie immer mein Bestes hier   
  
nur will es mir nicht so ganz gelingen, sendet mir deswegen, bitte viele   
  
kleine süße Kommis, irgendwie spornt das nämlich wirklich an.   
  
Und los geht's   
  
Nagi war auf dem Nachhauseweg, er lief immer sturgerade aus, erlaubte sich   
  
selbst nicht über den heutigen Tag auch nur nachzudenken, verbannte ihn   
  
zusammen mit den anderen Erinnerungen in den hintersten Teil seines   
  
Bewusstseins und versuchte sich nur auf das hier und jetzt zu   
  
konzentrieren, eine Übung, die er schon so oft wiederholt hat, sonst dürfte   
  
er wahrscheinlich schon Farf im Keller Gesellschaft leisten.  
  
Als er zuhause ankam, traf er auf Schuldig, der schon am Herd stand um   
  
etwas zu Kochen. Wortlos reichte er Nagi dessen Mahlzeit und setzte sich   
  
dem Jüngeren gegenüber. Die Stille hing wie ein undurchdringlicher Schleier   
  
zwischen ihnen. `ob er wohl immer noch sauer wegen heute Morgen ist?`   
  
„Und Nagi wie war es in der Schule", versuchte Schuldig schließlich doch   
  
ein Gespräch zustande zu bringen.  
  
„Ich mag sie nicht sonderlich und unser Ziel mag ich genauso wenig." „Was   
  
für ein Typ ist er dann? Ich weiß fast nichts über ihn, Crawford hat mir   
  
nichts gesagt.", überrascht blickte Nagi auf, Schuldig wusste nichts davon,   
  
normalerweise, sagte Crawford ihnen immer alle Informationen über ihre   
  
Ziele, die ihm bekannt waren, warum hatte er Schuldig also nichts gesagt?  
  
„Er ist furchtbar unsympathisch, er unterrichtet Informatik an der Uni auf   
  
die ich gehe, er ist bei für sein Können sehr bekannt, allerdings scheint   
  
er sich für seine Schüler mehr zu interessieren, als für ihre Leistungen,   
  
er ist ein Handlanger für Takatori und hat anscheinend wirklich einen   
  
Anschlag auf ihn geplant. Er soll in einer Woche stattfinden, also genau   
  
einen Tag nach unserer Mission ihn zu eliminieren, bis dahin müssen wir   
  
auch die anderen Verräter herausfinden, um den Anschlag auch wirklich zu   
  
vermeiden. Er lebt in einer Wohnung, in der nähe der Uni und außerdem ist   
  
er im Bett äußerst schlecht."  
  
„Verstehe... Moment mal, was heißt schlecht im Bett, gehen die Gerüchte bei   
  
euch an der Schule schon so weit?!?", Nagi blickte ihn mit ausdruckslosen   
  
Augen an, „Nein, aber ich hatte ja schon ein paar mal das Vergnügen und   
  
heute morgen war nun wirklich nicht so unbeschreiblich gut."  
  
„WIE BITTE? Könntest du das noch mal wiederholen? Er hat heute morgen mit   
  
dir geschlafen?"  
  
„Unter anderem, ja." Immer noch hatte Nagi diesen ausdruckslosen   
  
Gesichtsausdruck. „A... a... aber warum hast du dich denn nicht gewährt, du   
  
hättest ihn doch leicht mit deiner Telekinese an die nächste Wand befördern   
  
können, und was heißt unter anderem, ist das schon häufiger vorgekommen?   
  
Warum hast du denn nie etwas gesagt?"  
  
„Es war von vorneherein klar, deswegen musste ich ja auch auf die Schule,   
  
in der Hoffnung, so an Informationen heranzukommen."  
  
„Soll das heißen, Crawford hat davon gewusst, und nichts getan?"  
  
„Natürlich" „Nagi auch bei Aufträgen gibt es gewisse Grenzen, und eine   
  
Vergewaltigung, ist ganz sicher eine solche, immerhin ist es dein Körper um   
  
den es hier geht."  
  
„Na und, ein Auftrag ist ein Auftrag, und von Vergewaltigung kann man nicht   
  
sprechen, da ich mich ja hätte währen können. Außerdem, was für einen   
  
Unterschied macht es, ob jetzt ein Schwein mehr oder weniger meinen Körper   
  
zu seinem eigenen Vergnügen benutzt, ich meine es war ja nicht das erste   
  
mal, aber nun glaube ich ist dieses Gespräch beendet, ich gehe schlafen."  
  
Und damit ließ er einen verdatterten Schuldig zurück, der erst einmal das   
  
verkraften musste, was er gerade gehört hatte, was sollte das heißen nicht   
  
zum ersten mal, waren solche Vorfälle schon häufiger ohne sein Wissen   
  
vorgekommen, oder sprach der Junge von seiner Zeit vor Schwarz?   
  
Langsam wurde Schuldig bewusst wie Wenig er eigentlich über den Kleinen   
  
wusste, Crawford hatte ihn an einen regnerischen Tag mitgebracht, der Junge   
  
war ganz zerlumpt gekleidet und ungefähr Zehn Jahre alt. Crawford   
  
adoptierte ihn und Nagi wurde schließlich bei SZ beigebracht seine   
  
Fähigkeiten zu kontrollieren, von der Zeit vor diesem Tag war Schuldig   
  
nichts bekannt.  
  
Wütend griff er nach dem Telephon, und wählte Crawfords Handynummer.   
  
„Crawford", meldete sich die tiefe Stimme ihres Anführers. „Du hast es   
  
gewusst! Du Schwein hast es gewusst und trotzdem hast du ihn gezwungen auf   
  
die Schule zu gehen, du hast ihm nicht geholfen, wie konntest du nur,   
  
kennst du denn gar keine Skrupel? Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?"   
  
„Ja ich hatte es gewusst, und aus genau diesem Grund, hatte ich dir nichts   
  
gesagt, du erfreust dich zwar am Leiden der anderen, aber wenn es um den   
  
Jungen geht, bist du Schwach. Aber es ist so die einzige Möglichkeit, diese   
  
Mission erfolgreich zu beenden, in diesem Job heißt es nun mal, dass man   
  
manchmal ein Opfer bringen muss."   
  
„Verdammt Crawford der Junge ist erst 15... 15 Jahre Crawford, er ist noch   
  
nicht einmal erwachsen." „Jetzt ist es auch nicht mehr zu ändern." „Der   
  
Junge wird nicht weiter auf diese Schule, zu diesem verrückten Lehrer   
  
gehen, Mission hin oder her, das lasse ich nicht zu." „WAS! Das kannst du   
  
nicht tun, die Mission wird scheitern!" „Na und, dann scheitert sie eben,   
  
ich tue es auf meine Verantwortung, aber der Junge bleibt da!" „Tu was du   
  
willst, aber sag später nicht ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt *klick*."  
  
Wütend starrte er auf das Mobiltelephon „Der Narr macht mit seiner   
  
Gefühlsduselei noch alle Pläne zunichte.   
  
Farfarello, wir brechen den Auftrag hier ab, wir müssen zurück, Schuldig   
  
macht Probleme." „Oh... schade, ich hatte mich schon so auf den `Hit`   
  
gefreut, aber na ja man kann nicht alles haben, glaube ich." „Gut, dann   
  
komm jetzt, ich besorge die Tickets, wir fahren noch heute."  
  
Bei Nagi im Zimmer  
  
`Hat er wirklich nichts gewusst? Seine Verwirrung schien echt, genauso   
  
seine Wut und seine... Sorge? Hat er sich etwa um mich gesorgt? Das kann   
  
nicht wahr sein, niemand hatte sich jemals um mich gesorgt, ich bin doch   
  
nur eine Maschine für sie... oder?   
  
Verdammt Schuldig, jetzt hast du es geschafft mich zu verwirren, bitte lass   
  
es nicht wahr sein, das darf es nicht. Wenn Schuldig sich um mich sorgen   
  
würde, hieß das, dass die Menschen, oder zumindest manche von ihnen, doch   
  
nicht so kalt und grausam sind wie sie es immer zu mir waren.  
  
Gibt es wohl auch eine andere art zu leben, frei von all diesen Schmerzen,   
  
ich dachte immer, dass wenn ich innerlich vereise, das nichts mehr zu mir   
  
durchdringen würde, das mich nichts mehr verletzen würde, doch dann musste   
  
dieser verdammte Deutsche auftauchen und alles kaputt machen. Ich taue auf,   
  
ich fühle es, ich fühle wieder die Schmerzen von damals.`  
  
Mit einem leisen stöhnen, presste der Junge seine Stirn an die kühle   
  
Fensterscheibe. Wieder regnete es, das tat es in letzter Zeit oft, und   
  
wieder erfüllte es Nagi mit dieser Melancholie und heiße Tränen bahnten   
  
sich ihren Weg über sein Gesicht, nur mit dem Unterschied, das er sie jetzt   
  
auch spürte, verwirrt fasste er sich an die Wange und als er die   
  
Feuchtigkeit auf seinen Fingern spürte, konnte er das Schluchzen nicht mehr   
  
unterdrücken, seine Arme hielten seinen bebenden Körper fest umschlungen,   
  
fast schon so als wolle er sich selbst vor all den Dingen, die einst mit   
  
ihm geschahen nun Schützen, als wollte er de Geister der Vergangenheit so   
  
von sich fernhalten... vergebens.  
  
Als Schuldig spät abends vorsichtig die Tür des Jungen öffnete, sah er,   
  
dass dieser vor dem Fenster sitzend vor Erschöpfung schließlich doch   
  
eingeschlafen war. Er hatte ihn weinen gehört, brachte es aber nicht   
  
fertig, zu ihm zu gehen, außerdem wusste er auch nicht, wie der Junge   
  
reagiert hätte, hätte ihn so jemand gesehen, so verletzlich, so verwundbar.   
  
Die Wangen waren noch immer feucht und zärtlich wischte er die salzige   
  
Flüssigkeit mit seinen Fingerspitzen ab. Danach trug er den Jungen in   
  
dessen Bett und deckte ihn zu, mit einem letzten Küss auf die Stirn und   
  
einem „Schlaf gut Nagi, hoffentlich hast du wenigstens in deinen Träumen   
  
ein wenig Frieden", schloss er die Tür.   
  
Schuldig hörte und sah am nächsten Tag nichts von seinem Teamkollegen,   
  
wusste aber, dass er sich in seinem Zimmer befand. Betrübt saß nun auch der   
  
Deutsche in seinem Zimmer und fuhr sich wieder nervös durch die Haare, war   
  
seine Entscheidung, den Jungen nicht gehen zu lassen die richtige gewesen?   
  
Ja!!! Natürlich war sie das, er konnte ihn ja nicht zu diesem Monster, das   
  
sich Lehrer nannte schicken ihn dort wehrlos ausliefern. O.K. Nagi war   
  
alles andere als wehrlos, aber er würde sich nicht wehren, was auf das   
  
selbe hinauslaufen würde.  
  
Gegen sieben Uhr abends, ging die Wohnungstür auf und Crawford trat   
  
zusammen mit Farfarello ein. Der Ire wunderte sich warum es so ruhig war,   
  
wollte auch schon fragen, wurde dann aber mit einem Blick seines Leaders   
  
zum schweigen gebracht. Dieser ging nun zügigen Schrittes in Schuldigs   
  
Zimmer und traf dort auch auf ihn.  
  
„ Beendet nur noch diese eine Mission und dann geht, nimm den Jungen und   
  
versuch mit ihm zu fliehen, ich werde versuchen euch so viel Zeit wie   
  
möglich zu besorgen und ich sage euch gleich, dass es ein unmögliches   
  
Unterfangen ist aus diesen Kreisen auszutreten, doch ihr ward und seid noch   
  
immer Mitglieder von Schwarz, und Schwarz kann das Unmögliche, das zeichnet   
  
uns aus.   
  
Aber diese Mission müsst ihr noch beenden.", diese Worte brachten Crawford   
  
nur einen ungläubigen Blick Schuldigs ein. „Hey I am also a human being,   
  
you know. Auch ich habe Gefühle und auch ich weiß, dass das was ich gemacht   
  
habe falsch war, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit für die Mission, und   
  
ich tue alles für das Gelingen einer Mission, auch das weißt du. Nur habe   
  
ich bei dem Telephongespräch gestern gemerkt, dass ich von mir nicht immer   
  
auf andere schließen kann."   
  
„Bradley, weder Ich noch Nagi wollen Schwarz verlassen, aber Nagi will,   
  
auch wenn er es selbst nicht weiß, geliebt und respektiert werden, er will   
  
einfach die Dinge, die für jeden Menschen selbstverständlich sind. Ich kann   
  
natürlich nur für mich sprechen, aber ich glaube, wir alle wollen diese   
  
Mission so schnell wie möglich beenden und nach ihr noch viele andere, nur   
  
bitte ich dich darauf zu achten, das weder Nagi noch sonst wer dabei zu   
  
schaden kommt, soweit das möglich ist natürlich.(1)"  
  
„Du hängst an dem Kleinen oder warum beschützt du ihn so?" „Klar, genauso   
  
wie ich an Farfarello und dir hänge, schließlich seid ihr meine Kollegen,   
  
O.K., vielleicht hat der Kleine in meinem Herzen wirklich einen etwas   
  
größeren Platz, aber ich habe einfach das Bedürfnis ihn von all seinen   
  
Qualen zu befreien." „Willst du ihn umbringen?", fragte Farf, der gerade   
  
ins Zimmer gekommen ist und hoffte etwas zu erfahren, wie man Gott noch mal   
  
so richtig schön eins auswischen konnte. „Nein! Ich will einfach für ihn da   
  
sein, auch wenn ich nicht weiß warum... und jetzt zieht leine, ich will   
  
schlafen." „Jetzt schon?" „Ja ich hab gestern Nacht kein Auge zu getan.(2)"  
  
Das Gespräch hatte zu Folge, das Nagi nicht mehr in die Schule als Student   
  
ging, sondern alle Infos über den Computer beschaffte. Der Hit folgte   
  
tatsächlich an besagten Mittwoch und der Anschlag auf Takatori wurde   
  
vereitelt. Schuldig blieb natürlich bei Schwarz, genauso wie Nagi, dieser   
  
wurde von besagten Deutschen immer wieder gern geärgert, aber Schuldigs   
  
`Kühlschrank-auftau-Aktion` wie er sie nannte war erfolgreich, was Schuldig   
  
auch bald merkte, denn er wurde nicht mehr mit bösen blicken zum schweigen   
  
gebracht, sondern gleich gegen die Wand geschleudert, und wenn er ganz viel   
  
Glück hatte, gab es vielleicht sogar ein Küsschen auf die Beule, die   
  
dadurch entstanden war.  
  
Owari  
  
(1)Falls sich schon jemand gefragt hab ob ich nicht nen Schuss hab, Bradley   
  
so was sagen zu lassen, ist hier die Antwort, er wusste, dass das die   
  
einzige Möglichkeit war, Schuldig dazu zu bringen so weiter zu machen, und   
  
wie ich mal zu einer Freundin in nen RPG als Tohma sagte: „Ein toter Sänger   
  
bringt mir nichts.", so bringt Crawford ein toter oder nicht anwesender   
  
Schuldig nichts.  
  
(2)Er kam später noch mal zu Nagi zurück ins Zimmer, da der Albträume hatte   
  
und half ihm mittels seiner Telepathischenfähigkeiten, da Nagis Schilde   
  
sehr geschwächt waren ging das.   
  
Ja ich weiß, zu kurz, zu wenig, blödes Ende, aber ich wollte die Geschichte   
  
einfach beenden, obwohl sie das ja eigentlich ja gar nicht ist, Schuldig   
  
und Nagi sind noch (Betonung liegt bei noch) nicht zusammen. Aber ob ich   
  
das ändere weiß ich noch nicht, falls jemand das möchte, soll er mir bitte   
  
schreiben, auch sonst sind Kommis immer gerne gesehen.  
  
Ganz großes Danke an alle, die sich das hier angetan haben  
  
*knuddel* Karen/Tenshi 


	4. Information zu der Fortsetzung

O.k. meine Lieben ich habe einige mehr oder weniger deutliche Forderungen nach einer   
  
Fortsetzung von euch bekommen *zu Koloko schiel*. Ich muss sagen, dass mich das sehr   
  
ehrt, wirklich, aber ich muss auch sagen, das Koloko recht hat, von wegen das Crawford zu   
  
schnell handelt, und das Nagi sich nicht so verhalten würde, zumindest nicht nach dem was so   
  
passiert ist, dazu kann ich nur sagen dass:  
  
1.Ich diese Geschichte beenden wollte (und nun selbst ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen   
  
dem blöden Ende habe).  
  
2.Das die Sache für Nagi keine `Vergewaltigung` in dem Sinne war, da Nagi zu mindest   
  
in meiner Geschichte, eine Vergangenheit als Stricher hatte und er auch jetzt versucht   
  
das ganze als eine art Job anzusehen (Gut gebe zu ist blöd aber es war so als ich es   
  
geschrieben habe und da schien es mir plausibel, so ungefähr wie alles um 2.30 in der   
  
Nacht).  
  
Aber trotz des schlechten Kapitels danke ich allen, dass sie es gelesen haben. Zur Fortsetzung   
  
muss ich sagen, dass ich nicht weiß ob es eine gibt, aber wenn ja, dann keine mit solchen   
  
überschnellen Kapiteln (Obwohl ich mir extrem viel Zeit gelassen habe, aber man muss in der   
  
richtigen Stimmung sein um eine solche Geschichte gut zu schreiben, ihr seht ja was dabei   
  
raus kommt wenn nicht...), wie in dieser, und wahrscheinlich auch nicht so bald, mal schauen   
  
ob ich irgendwann mal wieder einen Geistesblitz bekomme, damit ich auch ja schön weiter   
  
machen kann meine Mitmenschen (und vor allem die Karaktere) zu quälen. Kommentare   
  
helfen da natürlich immer, denn eigentlich wollte ich erst gar nicht weiter schreiben, aber nun   
  
da ich die Kommentare gesehen habe spiele ich ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken.  
  
Vielleicht bis dann *knuddel* eure Karen 


End file.
